Abstract ? The Pilot Projects Core will support Pilot Projects to be performed within the individual institutions of our Research Center and Cross-BETRNet Projects with investigators at the other Research Center. Outreach to outside investigators will be performed to increase awareness of the program. This Core will support innovative ideas that advance the overall mission of the Research Center through Pilot Projects to be performed at our own institutions. This Core will also establish collaborative interactions with investigators from other BETRNet Research Centers to achieve synergy and identify new directions for research in BE and EAC. This Core will also reach out to outside investigators and leverage additional expertise and resources to advance the mission of the BETRNet program.